______________________________________ 4,247,218 1/1981 Beausejour 7/829 4,145,149 3/1979 Ruga 863/718 4,569,165 2/1986 Baker 563/631 4,464,073 7/1984 Cherry 439/286 4,355,918 10/1982 Vanvieet 210/357 4,671,693 6/1987 Rossman 703/410 4,511,278 4/1985 Robinson 471/283 4,498,800 2/1985 Sielaff 449/173 ______________________________________
The present invention relates in general to three-dimensional framed structures and has specific reference to interior uses (such as showcases, desks, tables, exhibition booths, entertainment centers, etc.) and construction uses (such as roof structures) for the junction device or joint typically used for assembling the component elements of so-called "spatial" framed structures consisting of superposed flat assemblies of longitudinal elements disposed in different planes and oriented in various spatial directions, these last-mentioned elements being usually referred to as "diagonal longitudinal elements."
It is the object of the invention to provide a joint for spatial framed structures of this character which is suitable for use in interior and construction structures and which is simple and therefore economical to manufacture, has minimum dimensions to facilitate the storage and transport thereof, and is also easy to use without resorting to special tools or skilled workers.
Although many types of assembling joints consisting of several component elements to be assembled on the site, or hinged multi-directional assemblies, or drilled or tapped spherical members have already been proposed in the art, there has yet to be use of this type of joint for use in interior and construction structures. Moreover, all these known means are either awkward to assemble on the construction site or require an excessive assembling work on the frame elements, for example by welding, or are more related to mechanics and therefore expensive to manufacture.
It is the essential purpose of this invention to provide a new use for interior and construction structures previously unavailable and to eliminate or at least minimize the shortcomings mentioned by providing a device affording:
a particularly simple and therefore economical manufacture; PA0 easy storage and transport in order to cut costs; PA0 easy assembling and disassembling on the site without resorting to special tools or skilled workers PA0 multiple designs and functions for interior and construction structures, and PA0 flexible use at various angles and shapes.
These various objects are attained according to the present invention by providing an assembling joint for spatial framed structures for interior use and construction which consists of a unitary device comprising three identical shaped surfaces (wings) from which multiple connections and attachments can be made. By assembling up to eight of these joints side by side to form a sphere, it becomes possible to use this joint as a connection on any point of a space frame utilized in interior or construction. The joint is designed such that it allows attachments to be easily made, such as roofs, cabinets, drawers, shelves, lighting, etc.
The various features and advantages of this invention will appear as the following description proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings illustrating diagrammatically several embodiments of the joint for framed structures according to the invention. Of course, these embodiments are provided by way of example and illustration, not limitation, since the shape, proportions and relative arrangement of the component elements may be varied without departing from the basic principles of the invention.